battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineer (class)
Engineer (class) The Engineer is the close-range and turret/vehicle specialist of a team. They have medium health and speed. Weaponry An Engineer's arsenal consists of: *Shotgun *Fusion Cutter *Detpacks *HAAD (Health & Ammo Drops) Factions These are the shotguns and units used by each faction: *Republic: Clone Engineer; DP-23 Shotgun *CIS: Engineer Droid; ACP Shotgun *Galactic Empire: Imperial Engineer; Blast Cannon *Rebel Alliance: Rebel Smuggler; CR-1 Blast Cannon Award Weapons Flechette Shotgun Tactical Analysis *Engineers are specialists in close-range combat. As such they should not engage in long-range combat at all, as the spread of their weapon renders them useless. *Shotguns pack 8 rounds per shell and 5 shells per clip. Because of the low recoil Engineers should take cover to reload frequently. *Shotguns have a low rate of fire, so a user should have nearby cover to hide behind before they can fire again. *If all 8 rounds hit an enemy in the body, it will kill them in one hit unless they have higher-than-average health (in which case they will still be severely damaged) or a Hero/Villain at high-to-medium health. *If an Engineer comes up against an enemy with higher-than-average health and/or a Damage Reduction Bonus they should aim for the head. *If applied offensively, Engineers should spearhead an attack, due to the close-range nature of their primary weapon, their average speed and the Health & Ammo Drops they can leave behind to be picked up by allies behind. *Engineers can be useful defensively too. They can camp at chokepoints to Command Posts or Flag Capture Points in Capture The Flag. *Camping at chokepoints is risky, however: if a group of enemies tries to enter the chokepoint, the low rate of fire of the shotgun would mean the group would be able to overpower the Engineer before they got another shot in. *Engineers also possess Fusion Cutters. These make Engineers invaluable in building/repairing turrets and Health Droids or Ammo Droids. *If an Engineer gets in a vehicle with the Technician award, the vehicle will regenerate health slowly, making Engineers able to hold out longer in vehicular combat. *Due to the close-combat specialty of the Engineer, they tend to die a lot, so they shouldn't expect to get a Flechette Shotgun very often. *Detpacks are an invaluable and versatile weapon. Their explosive nature makes them very dangerous, and as the deployer can detonate it at any time, it becomes a lot more so. *Detpacks are best used defensively: a Detpack placed at a chokepoint, Command Post or Flag Capture Point can wipe out an entire group of enemies. *If playing in 2-Flag Capture the Flag a Detpack should be deployed where the Engineer's friendly flag is, as a last line of defense against enemies, giving a greater chance for the flag's timer to expire and for it to be reset. *If an Engineer deploys a Detpack and dies before detonating it, upon respawning they must detonate it before being able to place any other Detpacks. *There is a glitch whereby deploying HAAD and switching to Detpacks halfway through the animation, the user throws the Detpack as though it was a Thermal Detonator. The Detpack can then be detonated mid-air. *If Team Damage is turned off, Detpacks can be deployed in front of enemies then immediately detonated as a potent technique. *If Team Damage is turned on and a Detpack is deployed near a Command Post, uncoordinated defending could result in team kills. *If low on ammo or health, Engineers can always use a Health & Ammo Drop for themselves. This self-healing ability makes Engineers a favourite among inexperienced gamers. *Engineers have the second least amount of health and ammo, having 20% more health and ammo than the snipers.. This makes them vulnerable in prolonged firefights. *Engineers have the ability to slice into vehicles, this can be useful if the enemy team has a tank the player needs to take out, but they need extra firepower. Certain Vehicles take time to hack, such as the AAT, and others are near instantaneous, like the BARC Speeder. *Engineers are very useful in repairing turrets, and are the only AI units to actually attempt to repair them, outside of Jawas. Consider taking them along with you in the event you need to prepare a hasty defence at a gunnery station. Category:Classes Category:Engineer